


Sinner

by Katsuko



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2011 [16]
Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have preferred to live in obscurity for the rest of his life, but circumstances would not allow for that. Written for <span><a href="http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>hc_bingo</b></a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , the prompt being "humiliation."
> 
> This was also the very last of the stories that I finished, putting me just 7 spots shy of a blackout. However, I did manage for submit a Parallel Diagonal _and_ a Straight Line bingo, so I know I just need to bust out harder on this next year.

If he were perfectly honest with himself (which, often, he wasn't) Dorian would probably say that he would have much preferred to live out his remaining years in obscurity, making up for the follies of his very long youth in hopes that when he was ready to pass on that his portrait would not be horrifying to gaze upon.

Oh, he was well aware of what sort of man he'd become once he realized that his vapid wish, that his portrait would age while he remain young and vital, had made him nigh on immortal. He also regretted many of the things he had done, so many lives he'd ruined on a whim, and had offered his services to the realm when trouble had arisen.

That, however, was many years in the past, and he wasn't fool enough to believe it had been enough to cleanse his soul.

But this... this _blackmailer_ had slipped into his home, his _sanctuary_ , and spirited away his most valued possession, for even if he kept it covered and refused to gaze upon it until he deemed himself ready, his portrait was dear to him. His portrait had been stolen, and this pitiful excuse for a human being who called himself M was threatening to reveal it to the world at large if Dorian did not go along with his plans.

Dorian was not a kind man. He was not a saint, either. But he honestly did not want to see the world fall into a period of war like none ever before witnessed. He did not want his former lover, one Wilhelmina Harker, to have her secrets exploited and sold to the highest bidder. He had no desire to see Allan Quartermain, whom was fondly remembered as a boy at Eton in spite of the fame he'd acquired by taming Africa, to be tricked into a situation that could result in his death. He truly did not wish to cross paths with the fiend that had fled England for France, even if the good Dr. Henry Jekyll had been a man of good repute before the events that had flooded the news.

And yet, he had no choice. He could cooperate with M and his cohorts, or he could be further humiliated by having his secrets shared with the entire world.

So Dorian Gray swallowed his anger, his humiliation, and agreed to do M's bidding.

Yet even as he feigned indifference to his Mina, young Allan, the invisible thief Skinner and the infamous pirate Nemo, Dorian silently hoped that something would throw a wrench into M's schemes. Thus far, everything seemed to be according to plan, even if he hadn't _really_ expected the Fantom (another of M's creations, the man was too theatric by far) to show up at his home.

And then, wonderfully, something unexpected happened.

He did not know who this Sawyer character was, or what he was doing so far from the Americas, but Dorian felt a surge of gratitude briefly overcome his perpetual state of humiliated indifference. Perhaps this one man could be the means to throw all of M's plans off kilter.

And even if he himself was damned, at least Dorian could be somewhat content in the thought that M would get everything he deserved when all was said and done.


End file.
